Icy Blue
by RoyalMeanier
Summary: Something is seriously different. Ice queen is not what she used to be like. Can Fionna find out what's going on? Can new feeling be found? Read to find out.


**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) (yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: Something's Different**

Fionna's slowly opened her eyes as her sense of vision became clear enough for her to see her surroundings. _"Blue,"_ was the first thing that came to her mind. Light blue illuminated the huge chamber she was in. She blinked a couple of time before she realized something. She was in a crystal chamber, the crystal wall acted as a mirror, reflecting the soft light of the moon onto itself, giving her a somewhat weak light.

She attempted to move but some type of force stopped her actions. Chains held the blond-headed girl down to what appears to be a . . . bed?

The chilled air caught most of her attention, it was cold to the point she could see her own breath. Shivering seemed to make matter worse for her, she couldn't warm up. It was as if she could feel the frigid air directly on her skin. Fionna's eyes widen as she knew for sure she was naked, even though her arms were chained to the bed, she could slightly look down to see that see was in fact naked.

"W-wha. . the fu- fuu-fuck?" The shivering made it hard for to speak.

She laid her _head_ back on the fluffy pillow, that was thankful there for her. The girl had no clue or could even recall what happened to her. She gave a heavy sigh as she was lost on her thoughts, praying to the cosmic universe that she wasn't taken advantage of while she was out.

_"Where the fuck am I. ."_ She thought to herself, looking up the crystal ceiling. _". . . Glob, this can't be happening."_

"I see that you're finally awake, Fionna," said a husky voice.

The girl snapped her head to the direction of the voice. "Wh-Who's there?" Her voice cracked as if she you hear a hint of . . .Fear.

The voice chuckled, sensing the heroine's fear. "That's mean of you. . You don't recognize me, Fionna?"

Anger began to boil in the girl, she couldn't handle to keep her emotions in check, not in the condition she is. "Show your f-face, you fucking co-coward!" She screamed, even though this thing or person was out of her field of vision, she challenged it.

"Oh my, So my tough little bunny got a mouth too," the voice said, mocking the girl. "No matter, you will soon learn to respect me," the voice said getting closer.

"F-Fuck yu-ou," she breath out as her teeth began to chatter, feeling the chamber getting colder than when she woke up.

The voice grinned evilly. "Mmmmm, if you learn to behave then it'd be a next time. For now, I will be doing that to you."

Once the girl heard this, she violently struggled against the restraints. Growling in anger, trying desperately to free herself from the heavy chains.

The voice finally came into view of the girl, smirking at Fionna. "Try as you might, but your attempt in escape is only going to tire you out. . .matter of fact, keep going. You're actually doing me a favor."

Fionna instantly stopped, she was shocked but that soon changed into rage. "Ice queen," she clenched her teeth, glaring at the blue skinned woman. The only difference about this woman was she was in her blue robe.

"That's an obvious statement," she spat back, licking her lips as she looked down at the girl, observing her body with sexual intention.

"You. . . F-Fucking c-reep! Can't find a-anyone who wo-uld wan-want you. So you us-e me!" She continue to glare at the queen as she frowned heavily.

Ice queen simply laughed, creating an unsettling atmosphere. When she was done, she looked at Fionna with an emotionless gaze. The woman did not respond to that but instead she sat on the side of the bed, facing her back towards Fionna.

Fionna silently gulped, unable to see past the woman's snow-white hair. Ice queen seemed to be different, she wasn't the same insane, easy to manipulate, woman she once knew. There's something odd about her, the older woman seem more evil than she was and that sacred the girl. Fionna even took note that the witch's voice was different, maybe a whole new level of insanity.

The chains that held her arms down suddenly came to life. Hoisting her up from the bed and into the air. She struggled in the air, before she could even kick her feet, two new set of crystal chains wrapped around both of her feet. With a wave of the woman's hand, the chains set her down on Ice queen's lap, as if she was a little child, about to get spanked.

The woman ran her nails up Fionna's back then finally reached the girl's hat. With a swift motion she pulled it off, leaving no piece of clothing on the blond-headed girl. Fionna's glossy, flowing hair, came down to she shoulders, almost concealing her entire face.

Ice queen smirked as she suddenly grabbed a handful of Fionna's golden locks and pulled it back roughly. The girl hissed in pain, forced to meet her eyes with the woman's dead white-grey eye's. The queen of ice smiled at the girl who struggled beneath her, weary of what's to come next.

The blue skinned woman bend down to Fionna's ear. "I was planning to only fill you with pleasure but. . .Your actions towards me displeased me, so you will be punished for that," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the tip of the girl's ear. Ice queen roughly pushed her back down, making Fionna look down at floor.

The queen grasped the girl's ass with one of her hands while her other hand-made sure she would stay down. She giving it a squeeze, earning a muffled moan from the girl . She immediately began smacking away at the tender flesh, hitting it harder and harder. Fionna whimpered at the pain coming from her rear, biting her lips so she wouldn't scream or cry out.

The queen made a quick pace, wanting to hear the girl scream and cry for mercy. After a few moments she paused for a moment, seeing that the girl rear turned red. Tears formed on the girl's eyelids. "Are you going to be a good girl?" Ice queen asked, giving another hard smack on the blond's rear. "I want you to beg," she added.

Fionna clenched her teeth, not saying a word to the queen. "Ohh, I see, you are not going to answer me huh?" The queen went back to spanking Fionna's ass, going faster and harder. Using her ice powers to make more painful than it already is. "I'm going to break you, tomboy," the woman said with a small grin.

Fionna couldn't hold her screams anymore, tears rolled down her cheek, she cried with every smack the queen would deliver to her rear. Her body tired it's best to move away from the woman but the chains and the woman's hold was too strong.

"Sss-sto-p!. ." She couldn't bear the pain anymore. "N-No mor-re. ." She begged as more tears flowed down her cheek.

Ice queen smiled as she cease her actions. "Are you going to be a good bunny?" She asked. Fionna sunk her head low, nodding her head. Ice queen smiled as she slid her hand between Fionna legs. "Look how turned on you are and this was just from me spanking you." Ice queen laughed at this. "You must love to be punished," she teased.

Fionna blushed, she felt defeated, humiliated, practically begged her enemy for mercy, what else could she do? She was stuck, exhausted, and completely helpless to the will of the ice witch.

Ice queen made the chains hoist the girl up again, putting her back on the bed, with her legs open. The queen stood up from the bed and strip herself of her robe. Revealing she was naked as well, the blond gazed upon the queen's beauty, she was utterly stunned. She never knew that the queen could have a lightly tone belly, luscious curves, and beautiful blue skin that seemed to glow with the light inside of the chamber. She had thought of woman's body being wrinkly, full of spots, and an unpleasant of discoloration. Then again she fight this woman almost every day, and her fighting skills matches her, and she was once a ninja, so she could see why she's fit.

Fionna watched as the ice witch climbed on top of her with hunger in her eyes, she turned her head away from the queen in hopes that this would happen quick and would be done in no time. But she was wrong, the queen cupped the girl's cheek and made their eye's meet. "I want you to look, see that this is only the beginning. Don't waste time in escaping me, it's already too late Fionna. Nothing can keep me away from you. You are mine" she said looking straight at the girl's ocean blue eyes. Ice queen smirked as the only response she got from Fionna was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Wha-. . .Mine?. . .What does she mean by that?" Fionna didn't know how to respond to this but to continue to look back the queen, wanting an explanation.

The blue skinned woman licked her lips. "Let me show you how much I care for my bunny," Ice queen said as she lowered herself onto Fionna and her eye's began to glow a soft blue.

"N-," interrupted by a pair of icy cold lips coming into contact with her own. She felt frozen. She felt as if time had stopped just for that moment. She felt as if she was going to float up to the ceiling. She felt. .complete. Once the kissed ended, she stared at the queen, almost shocked. . What was that? She never felt anything like that, she could have sworn it was magic.

Fionna gasped as the queen cupped one of her breast, slowly massaging it. She arched her back towards the Ice queen, never feeling this pleasurable sensation. She nearly cried out when the woman replaced her hand with her mouth, finding the woman's mouth to be surprising warm and moist. The woman's tongue flicked against the hardened nipple. The girl moaned as the queen sucked at her chest, moving onto the next mound and giving it the same attention.

Pop. With that, the Ice queen pulled away from the girl's supple breast also earning a low groan from Fionna. The blue skinned woman smirked at this, making a trail of kisses up her chest and towards her jawline. The queen's lips hovered over Fionna's as the woman slid one of legs up to the younger girl's crotch, touching the sensitive area. With all the will power she had left, she fought back the urge to grind her hips against Ice queen's leg.

"Admit that you want me," the queen said in a whisper.

Fionna clenched her jaw, she was not going to fall into the ice witches games again. "N-Nev-Never," she mutter, feeling the room become colder.

Ice queen simply smiled, showing her shark-like teeth. "You realized you're just making this enjoyable for me," she said as she began to rub her leg against Fionna's sex.

A small moan escape her lips, unable to help but to grind onto the woman's leg. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the satisfaction on Ice queen's face. When Ice queen pulled her leg away, Fionna huffed, unsure if she could take much of this. "Well?" The woman asked, waiting for an answer.

The girl's body screams for more attention as her lips trembled, knowing that her lips will betray her if the queen continue to torment her. She bit down hard on her lips to the point she almost drew blood. She slowly opened her eye's again, seeing that the woman is enjoying what she is doing to her.

"Oh come on, Snowflake. Give in. Don't fight me anymore," The queen said as a devilish thought came to mind. The queen slid her tongue down onto Fionna's neck, slightly running her sharp teeth against the skin. She explored as much as she can before stopping to Fionna's soaken core.

The blond-headed girl body shudder with pleasure as the queen head was right between her legs, her cheeks flushed, feeling more exposed than when she was just naked in her enemy's bed.

Ice queen slid her tongue against the the throbbing clit. "F-Fu-uck," Fionna moaned, her legs spreading wider, wanting the queen to tongue to enter her.

The blue skinned woman began to suck on her womanhood, slipping her tongue into the small, wet, opening. Fionna cried out as she began to move her hips, making it go deeper, having the sudden urge to run her fingers into Ice queen's hair and push her head down onto her sweet spot.

The snow queen pulled away, her own arousal tugged at her, wanting to be satisfied as well. Fionna deeply groaned with annoyance as the queen perk her lips with amusement. "Just a few simple words, tomboy. Admit it," she said with a husky tone.

Fionna clenched her teeth and closed her eye's for a moment, wondering if she should just give what the queen wants and get rid of her frustrations. Fionna swallowed the last bit of shame she had left, "I-I wan-t yo-u," she said in a low tone.

"Hmm?. . . Did you say something? " She lied so she could hear it again.

Fionna blushed even more. "I w-want yo-u," she said a bit louder as she knew that she was going to regret that in the future.

Ice queen gave a small devilish grin as she lifted one of the girl's legs and rested it on her shoulders. She firmly pressed her crotch against Fionna's as she slightly bit her lip to conceal her small moan. The woman slowly began grind her hips against her prize, holding back the strong urge to just ram her into the girl.

Fionna couldn't think straight nor could she control her breathing nor could she hear anything but the fast rhythm of her heart beating. It felt good. . .but she craved for more, wanting to release this built up that's trapped inside her. The girl rub her sex against the woman too in an attempt to go faster but the queen would slightly pull her hips away and reconnect them as the blond-headed girl whine, becoming more frustrated by the minute.

This amused the woman more than it should. She softly cupped the blonde-head girl's cheek. "If you wanted to release that bad, you should just ask, my dear," she said with a soft and loving expression.

Fionna blushed, her heart almost missing a beat. For a brief moment, the queen seemed so sweet and innocent, as if her intentions were pure. The woman suddenly quicken her pace, thrusting her hips harder into Fionna. "Oh G-lop!" The queen's prize moaned out loud as she too began to move her hips again, matching the woman's rhythm. Ice queen herself groaned in pleasure, slightly gripping the girl's leg to help stop herself from grinding too hard onto Fionna. This didn't stop the queen from going faster.

Fionna raised her chest as she felt like the build up was going to burst any second. With a few final thrust, Fionna screamed as she came, the queen slowing her pace and helped Fionna rode out her orgasm. She painted, calming herself as the queen pulled her sex away from the girl and laid right next to Fionna. Though the woman's body protested, wanting to go back and ram herself into the girl.

"Wow, you came faster than I expect you would," the woman teased the girl. The queen licked her lips as she got off Fionna. "But we are not done here. Far from done," she said.

Fionna looked at Ice queen. "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Did you really think that I would let you go after that. That did not satisfy my inescapable need for you. I don't even think it fully satisfy your needs for me as well," the woman said. "But now, be a good girl and wait for a little moment, I'm gonna warm up a bit before I could get into the main event," She added.

When the queen finished her sentence, she slid her own hands down to her sex and slipped them in. She moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her soaking core. Fionna unconscious watched, biting her own lips with that familiar sensation, slowly resurfacing between her legs. She couldn't explain why, but she wanted this woman, wanted as much as she could get. A part of her could have sworn she would be utterly disgusted if she had ever done anything like this with this queen. Another part of her reminded her that she enjoyed it and wanted to be touched again. This is what angered her, she is confused and don't have an exact answer why.

Ice queen pushed her fingers deeper, going faster and harder. Making one of the most cutest sounds Fionna has ever heard. She climaxed, her body arching into her hands.

Fionna licked her lips at the delicious sight. She blinked a couple of time before she realized what she had just done. Has she really been craving for the Ice queen all this time and she hadn't realized before?

The blue skinned woman smirked. "Enjoying the view?" She questioned.

Fionna turned her head away from the queen. ". . .No," she said stubbornly.

Ice queen fake a pout. "Well," she rolled back on top of the girl. Siting up to look down at the girl. "No matter. I won't believe in a terrible liar." She grinned. "Let's see how much stamina you have, tomboy," She said as she lowered herself back onto Fionna.

_"This gonna be long a night,"_ Fionna thought to herself.

**A/N: Done with the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? Leave a comment or a like. Thank you for reading. :3**


End file.
